


Rosy Haze

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pain Kink, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi Public, Smut, all of them are fuckbuddies but felix is special, chan is a puppy!, inspired by the clio photoshoot, minor exhibition kink, slight degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: They knew Chan wasn't all that fond of shirts. But basically half-naked? For a cosmetics shoot?Now that's just a bit ridiculous, isn't it?Or the one where they give Chan's chest the love it deserves. (And Felix givesChanthe love he deserves.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Rosy Haze

To be fair, it wasn’t really Chan’s idea. When they discussed the possible concepts for the shoot, they all simply agreed that this is going to be more mature than they’ve ever done. A new step, a jump from their current repertoire.

Or maybe, it was  _ kinda _ Chan’s idea. His doing, because of the several months of him complaining about how uncomfortable tucked shirts are. The steady decrease of material laid on his body, under the guise that it made movement a lot easier. An excuse, in a way - to let himself show off all his hard work in the gym.

But he didn’t expect them to fully roll with the idea and put him in  _ no _ shirt - just a blazer that barely covered anything at all. When he put it on, it felt -  _ different _ . Not in a bad way, just in a way where his ears got a tinge bit redder and his heart race a little louder. He looks good - of course, he does. He just hopes the others think so too. (But really, how could they not?)

When he walks out of the changing room and into the studio where everyone is waiting for him - the reaction in the room is almost instant.

“Hyung!” “Holy shit!” “Is this even allowed?”

He chuckles at a few, and he can feel his chest growing warm with the compliments thrown at him and the overwhelming shyness that consumes him. He walks right up to the rest of them, getting in line to finally start the shoot. Jeongin and Jisung tease him, Hyunjin makes a frankly inappropriate joke, and the others just choose to stare - and say nothing at all. Their gazes linger on him - or specifically his body. They aren’t being shy or subtle about it at all, even. They’re just staring, growing hungrier as time passes. He’s nervous, and when he meets the eyes of a certain someone - he feels a chill running down his spine.

The stare from Felix is intense. Piercing, like he can see right through Chan. The darkness in his eyes is something Chan has never seen before, and it made the hairs on his arms stand. He swallows down the slight fear in him, and decides that he’ll deal with this after the shoot. When it’s safer. (When they’re alone.)

And as if fate is working in Chan’s favor, he ends up being last for the individual shoots, wrapping up the day for the team. He’s seen the previews of his photos, and he has to admit - he’s never looked better. Maybe it’s because the stylists and makeup artists really knew what they were doing - or it’s because of the fact that Chan has never felt this good about himself. He’s sexy, incredibly, ridiculously sexy - and he knows that for a fact. 

But as the director shouts ‘Done!’ and Chan is released to change back to his hoodie and jeans, he forgets. He forgets about the piercing gaze from earlier, the wandering eyes that seemed to follow his every movement. He forgets about the electricity in the air, and the boiling tension in the room.

So when he ends up getting pushed into the small changing room by 2 pairs of curious hands, he’s a little bit surprised.

“G-Guys?”

“Hey hyung.” “Hi.” Chan stares back at Changbin and Minho, and the look in their eyes mirror the ones he saw on Felix.

Lust. Pure, unfiltered lust and want. A desperation, of sorts. The same kind that Chan feels growing at the pit of his stomach.

Minho is the first to come closer. “You look good, hyung. Don’t think I told you earlier.” With every step he takes, Chan’s heartbeat grows faster. He steps back, intimidated by Minho’s aura, until his back hits the wall and he has nowhere to go.

This is it.

Minho places a single finger on the side of Chan’s neck, just above the collarbone. Chan shivers at the contact, and the growing feeling picks up pace. Minho looks into Chan’s eyes, and the lust disappears for a split second, growing fond as if asking for permission. Asking if this is okay. Asking if Chan’s okay.

He nods. Chan is more than okay with this.

Minho slowly drags his finger down, feeling every ridge and bump on Chan’s chest, and he can’t stop the small gasp that leaves his lips. As Minho goes lower, lower, and lower - the anticipation becomes almost overwhelming.

And finally, as Minho’s finger passes his belly button, he wastes no time and proceeds to place his entire palm on the growing bulge behind Chan’s pants, pressing down with enough pressure for it to slightly hurt.

“F-Fuck.” Chan’s mind immediately goes flying away, and all he feels inside him is the burning arousal that can only be tamed in one way.

“Channie all good?” The nickname, the discarded honorifics - it goes straight to Chan’s heart and dick. He nods, frantically - and mumbles a messy sentence of ‘Yes’ ‘Please’ and ‘More’.

When he feels another hand, rougher this time - gripping his waist - Chan lets out a deep moan, one that surprises everyone in the room.

“Sensitive, are we?” Changbin’s deeper voice pierces through the room, and Chan only now registers that Changbin’s here to have some fun too.

Changbin moves his hand to his neck, just as Minho leans down to suck right where his finger first started. Changbin squeezes, very light at first, testing the waters. But it’s enough for Chan’s breath to hitch and for him to excitedly nod his head, allowing Changbin to continue. The wetness of Minho’s mouth on the other side of his neck makes Chan’s feet tingle, and as Minho sucks his skin through his teeth - Chan lets go.

“Please. God, please hyungs.” The honorific slips out easily, practiced and familiar. Chan gasps as Changbin gives his neck a second squeeze, tighter this time. Chan’s overwhelmed, in the best way possible and he doesn’t want the feeling to stop. He wants to stay here, being controlled, handled -  _ paid attention to _ , forever. “Channie wants it. C-Channie wants hyungs.”

Changbin chuckles and tilts his head, cooing at Chan. “So cute, our Channie.” He moves his hand to cup the side of Chan’s face, making the latter face him. He doesn’t dillydally, and smashes his lips to Chan’s. The force, the intensity, the  _ love _ \- it makes Chan’s head spin. They kiss, loud and messy as Minho continues to make dark red marks on Chan’s exposed skin. Free for everyone else to see.

Chan’s so focused on kissing Changbin and running his hands along Minho’s waist that he doesn’t notice the door opening and closing again. It’s only when both of them start pulling away and Chan whines as he tries to chase them back, back to  _ him _ \- does he realise another two bodies standing in front of him.

“Puppy looks so wrecked already, what did you guys do?” Hyunjin’s tone is teasing, almost mocking. Mocking Chan and his desperation. Scoffing at his neediness.

Chan loves it.

Another whine leaves his lips, proving Hyunjin’s point exactly. He reaches his hands out in front of him, opening and closing his fists like he’s trying to grab something. Grab  _ someone _ .

“Look at him. Dumb mutt.” Chan’s reaction is instant, the way his eyes roll back and he falls to his knees, brain unable to register the slight sting.

“Poor baby.” Jeongin continues, coming closer as Minho and Changbin proceed out the room, pleased smiles on their faces. Chan can only look up at the two new people now, his eyes glossed over and tongue naturally slipping out. “You want your hyungs so bad, pup? Want us to take care of you?”

Chan nods dumbly, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He so desperately wants this -  _ needs _ this - he can’t think of anything else but this.

But they need a better confirmation.

“Use your words, pup. C'mon. You can do it.” Hyunjin’s voice is softer, more fond. He’s kneeling down in front of Chan now, hand caressing his face gently. It makes Chan’s heart so full.

Chan swallows back the saliva pooling in his mouth, and nods again. “C-Channie wants you. Both of you. Wanna be a good puppy for hyungs.”

A good boy. The best, they would say. Always for them.  _ Only _ for them.

“Alright.” Hyunjin moves over to the wall and sits there, legs spread wide, open and enticing. He pats his lap, giving Chan an invitation. “C’mere then.”

And who is Chan to decline such a thing?

He crawls up to Hyunjin’s lap, and sits between his legs, back against the younger’s chest. He situates himself a bit lower, to make himself feel that much smaller. Hyunjin’s taller, so it helps Chan feel safe -  _ surrounded _ .

Jeongin comes to sit in front of both of them, smirk playing on his lips. With a simple nod, Hyunjin springs into motion. His practiced hands make their way to Chan’s chest, and he shivers at the light touch. He’s so much more sensitive now, with the blooming bruises painting his skin and the coolness of Hyunjin’s hands ghosting over the raw marks.

“Play with his nipples.” Jeongin orders, and Chan can feel Hyunjin’s breath hitch from behind him. It’s addicting, to be instructed like this. To be displayed, all for the youngest to see and admire.

Hyunjin starts slow, creeping his fingers slowly up to Chan’s pecs, giving the buds small rubs before pinching them with one quick movement.

Chan screams out louder than he should. His body bucks up, desperate for any kind of friction where it’s starting to hurt most. It feels good, the best he’s felt in a while - but he wants more.

“P-Please…” Chan tries to ignore the burning gaze from Jeongin, eyebrows furrowed like he’s about to scold Chan for being too loud.

Hyunjin is still attacking his nipples, nimble fingers pinching and twisting them the way he knows Chan loves. The exact way he knows will get Chan close. The way that will make Chan let out the prettiest of noises that fill up the tiny room.

After Hyunjin is satisfied with the redness of Chan’s nipples, he starts to move his hands down, eyes fixed on Jeongin. The youngest may seem unaffected to anyone else - but they know. The way his legs twitch is the subtlest of ways, the way he swallows deeply. He’s affected - and itching to touch.

But he knows he can’t. They both know they can’t touch where Chan wants them to the most.

That’s reserved for one special person.

“Stop.” Jeongin’s voice shakes a bit, and Hyunjin abides by his words immediately. His hands are on Chan’s waistband, so so close yet not close enough. Chan’s dizzy at this point, with all the teasing and torture and resistance.

A whine leaves Hyunjin’s lips, this time. Chan hears it right next to his ear, and his dick twitches in the tight confines of his pants. He needs a release - and fast.

“Why can’t he share?” Hyunjin’s pouting at this point, even though he knows very well that no amount of complaining can change this.

Jeongin shakes his head, and signals Hyunjin to get up. Chan cries at the loss of touch and warmth, resorting to leaning back on the cold hard wall. A lot less comfortable compared to Hyunjin’s chest.

“You know very well why, Hyun. Now let’s go, alright?” Jeongin grabs Hyunjin’s hand, and starts to lead him out. “I’ll take care of you while our poor puppy here finally gets what he wants.”

The door closes behind them again, and Chan has a second to wonder why nobody has tried to find them yet, suspicious about their disappearance. (Chan thinks Seungmin is probably the reason for that. The boy has always been good at making excuses for them.)

It’s silent for a good minute, and it’s quite possibly the longest minute in Chan’s life. He wants to relieve himself, to just give himself a few strokes, enough to calm down the pain he feels.

But actions have consequences. And selfish ones have the worst kind of repercussions.

When the door finally opens again, he breathes out a sigh of relief, one that brings about a light chuckle from the voice that sends something electrifying down Chan’s entire body. Similar to the one that started this entire ordeal.

“Hello, there.” Felix says casually, like he’s just greeting Chan at the start of a workday - not about to give Chan the best orgasm of his life.

Chan looks up at him - and  _ god, he’s gorgeous _ . He already changed to his casual t-shirt and jeans that he came here with, but that doesn’t take away any of his beauty. This Felix is comfortable, familiar - a calming sense of returning home. Even under the dim lighting, Chan can see his freckles, the ones that make his stomach flip. The makeup still paints his face, and the eyeshadow just brings out his eyes more. The eyes that Chan knows so well, the eyes that are currently filled with equal parts fondness and an absolute desire to devour.

Felix comes close, close enough that Chan can feel his breath on his. He’s sitting on Chan’s lap now, and he wants to keep him there forever. To feel the weight of Felix on him forever, just like this.

But that’s not what he’s here for. He’s reminded, when Felix grinds down without warning, right where Chan has been craving for what feels like hours now.

“F-Fuck!” He screams out, and he knows for sure that everyone outside must have heard him. It’s just too much to hold back. It’s impossible to keep quiet, especially when all Felix is doing is giving the sweetest of smiles and moving his hips in the most sinful way possible. That contradiction, the jarring duality - is what Chan hopelessly falls in love with.

“Baby is being really loud, huh?” Felix’s voice is rough, and the pet name goes straight to Chan’s dick. He always thought he wasn’t sensitive to things like this - but maybe it’s just because it’s Felix who’s the one saying it. Maybe his heart attaches too deeply to that unmistakable voice of his.

“Pup’s not afraid of people hearing you? Hearing how needy and desperate you are?” Felix doesn’t stop with the rolling of his hips, like he’s practicing a dance move on Chan’s lap. His thighs are flexed against his own, and  _ god _ , curse dancers and their incredible strength. His hands are roaming Chan’s chest, tracing every mark that has turned into bruises and scratching new ones on them. Chan knows he looks completely wrecked - but he loves it. Loves being marked up and claimed.

It makes him feel safe. Secure. Protected.

“L-Lixie…” Chan doesn’t really know what he’s asking for. He just  _ wants _ .

Felix gives a noncommittal hum, and looks into Chan’s eyes, gaze as sharp as before. It fleets to his lips for a second, and Chan can barely get another breath out before Felix is pressing a bruising kiss. It’s messy right from the start, with their saliva mixing and the hunger shared between them reaching its breaking point. It doesn’t take long for Felix to slip his tongue in, exploring Chan’s mouth with expertise.

Chan can only moan around their kisses, as Felix works on the buttons on Chan’s pants, freeing him from the tight confinement. Felix purrs as he wraps his hand around Chan’s dick, and the latter almost spills right there and then.

“Please, Fuck, Lix, I-” Chan is incoherent, words slurring out like he’s drunk on 3 bottles of Soju.

Felix pulls away, and Chan chases him like he’s the last remaining oxygen on Earth. “What does my puppy want, hmm? Tell me.”

“Want to cum. Want your hand. Your mouth.” Chan doesn’t even think of what he’s saying, just rambles them out like a practiced script. “Anything. J-Just want you.”

And Chan has endured it for long enough. Felix thinks he deserves to be rewarded.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” With the way Felix runs his hand through Chan’s hair, the mood is suddenly a lot softer, and Chan melts into the touch. He nods, no energy in him to argue. So he is cute, even when he’s practically half naked and fucked-out. If Felix says he’s cute, then that’s what he is.

But that quickly gets ripped away, when Felix leans down, not back to his lips - but to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. He goes slow, tender and tastes the salty sweat on Chan’s abs, but his hands are hurriedly ridding Chan of his pants. His hips jerk up as Felix gets closer to the sweet spot, and Felix makes sure Chan’s dick doesn’t even reach him. It’s cruel, it’s mean and Chan can’t get enough of it.

Felix hums as he kisses down, like he’s a musician playing his instrument. Chan has to remind himself to breathe, to not pass out with how overwhelmed he feels. He can’t miss this. He can’t miss the look Felix gives him from under his eyelashes, neck craning at an awkward angle, but still beautiful as always. He can’t miss the way Felix looks at him like  _ Chan’s _ the most beautiful one here.

And he can’t miss the way Felix takes his entire length in his mouth, face contorting to one of pleasure and bliss, as he sucks on Chan’s dick like it’s a fucking lollipop.

Chan can’t stop his body from reacting, too sensitive and fragile to stop his instincts. His back arches up, and he’s scared he might have hurt Felix, but of course, they’ve done this enough for Felix to back up in time. He has perfected this. The art of sucking Chan off. Of making Chan feel like the luckiest man alive.

But as much as Chan wants this to last forever, for the addictive sensation in his gut to continue on - he knows he can’t last much longer.

“C-Close.” He groans out, giving Felix a warning not needed. Felix is way ahead of him, with how he notices more pre-cum spilling out, with how his dick spasms with every lick, and how Chan’s grip on his hair tightens.

Felix slides out, just enough to get out the words he’s been meaning to say since he laid eyes on Chan earlier that day.

“You are so beautiful, Chan. So perfect for me. Always for me.”

And maybe it’s how fond Felix was as said it, or maybe how Felix’s eyes sparkled like it was everything he has ever wanted to say, or maybe it’s the way he takes all of Chan in again, with so much ease that it makes Chan scream out for one last time - and releases.

The white spills into Felix’s mouth, and he swallows it down even though it tastes awful. So much comes out, and Chan is half embarrassed by the time Felix finally lets go with a pop, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Chan is exhausted, his eyes are droopy and he didn’t really do  _ much _ . But the way he’s been treated today, it aches his muscles in the best way possible. Aches them the same way it does after a satisfying workout. Chan’s blissful.

Felix doesn’t spare a single second, before he grabs his own throbbing dick out from his jeans, and gives himself a hurried handjob. Chan wants to help, and he does try - but Felix just pushes him back, and silences him with a quick ‘Rest’.

So Chan watches. He watches as Felix circles his fingers around his already wet dick and strokes it, chasing a release they both know is close by.

The haze has started to disappear behind Chan’s eyes, and he gets to fully admire how Felix looks. The way he’s panting, the way his t-shirt is slightly drenched in sweat - probably more belonging to Chan than his own. He looks so pretty, so perfect in Chan’s eyes, and he knows he’s going to remember this forever.

“So good, Lix. You’re doing so well. My pretty little one.” Chan says softly, unable to hide the adoration in his voice.

Felix’s face goes red with the compliment, and it takes only a single tight stroke for him to spill onto his own hands, some landing on his jeans and t-shirt. It’s so messy, and they’re definitely going to get caught - but Chan cannot give a single damn.

Felix wipes his dirtied hand on the underneath of his t-shirt, and it’s so disgusting but he has no other choice. He tucks himself back in and zips his jeans up, the sound almost echoing in the 4 walls. He crawls back over to where Chan is, and when he presses a soft, light kiss on his lips - Chan has never felt happier in his life.

“Thank you. For this.” Chan needs to thank the rest of them too, after this. For taking care of Chan the way he needed it the most. Probably return the favour too.

Felix smiles, the one that makes Chan’s insides turn to jelly, and kisses Chan once more.

“Anything for you.”

When they leave the room, the bright lights hurt their eyes, needing a few seconds to adjust. Chan tries his best to cover up as much of his chest as possible, but it’s basically impossible with how much damage they’ve all done. When he reaches his bag to finally grab his jeans and hoodie, a small touch on his back startles him.

He turns around, and swallows when he meets Jisung’s eyes.

“We’ll be in the car. I have something to show you back home.”

And when he leaves, Chan lets the familiar shiver run down his spine again.

He knows they’re not done with him just yet.

There’s plenty more to come.

(And Chan can’t wait.)

**Author's Note:**

> for real im going to hell im so sorry this wasn't supposed to be this long.
> 
> (s/o to ray for getting me through writing this i love u)
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
